What Now
by SarkLover
Summary: Sequel to Breathing Again... what will happen to Sydney and Sark? And what about Adrienne?
1. Not Giving Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias so don't go suing me!  
  
A/N: I'M BAAAAACK!! Haha I know you missed me! Anyway, like I promised, this is the sequel to 'Breathing Again'. It's kind of a slow start but bear with me and it will get better! Oh and the song is 'Here Without You' by The Byrds (not 3 Doors Down!) Thanks for all the reviews on BA and hopefully you'll keep reading!!  
  
*If you haven't, you might want to read 'Breathing Again' to catch up on what's happening, otherwise it might get kind of confusing! *  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 1: Not Giving Up~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
*6 months later*  
  
She ignored his e-mails for 6 months. She didn't sleep at night and she lived on coffee. Vaughn had quit the CIA months before and had disappeared. The only thing Sydney missed about him was the work he did. On the other hand, she missed everything about Sark. Those ice blue eyes, the way he always ran his hand through his hair when he was thinking, and that special smile he seemed to always save for her.  
  
Meanwhile there were no new leads on Adrienne. Kendall was sending her on fewer missions and giving her more time to search for her daughter. Sydney hadn't known that Kendall had anything nice in him. But it didn't even matter because they found nothing. Nothing about David Sark or Adrienne. And it was depressing to Sydney. Life without Adrienne and Aidan was tearing her apart.  
  
*Daytime just makes me feel lonely  
  
At night I can only dream about you  
  
Boy you're on my mind  
  
Nearly all of the time  
  
It's so hard being here without you  
  
Words in my head keep repeating  
  
Things that you said when I was with you.  
  
And I wonder is it true  
  
Do you feel the same way too  
  
It's so hard being here without you  
  
Being here without you  
  
Oh I know this won't last  
  
I'll see you someday  
  
It seems as though that day will come never  
  
But there's one thing I'll swear  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I'll be thinking about you forever  
  
Streets that I walk on depress me  
  
Ones that were happy when I was with you  
  
Still with all the friends I know  
  
And with all the things I do  
  
It's so hard being here without you  
  
Being here without you. *  
  
After another week Sydney couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to know where Aidan's father was, which would hopefully lead her to her daughter.  
  
TO: Asark@dcompany.com  
  
FROM: Sbristow@gov.org  
  
Be in New Orleans 6 o'clock this Saturday. Nashville/Perrier in front of  
church. We need to talk.  
-S.  
  
TBC.??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: I know it's short but it needed to be! Don't blame me if the lyrics are wrong, I've never actually heard the song! Anyway, REVIEW!! Or I won't continue. Hopefully I'll get at least 5! * hint hint * Love you all!! 


	2. Wasting His Time

Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to think of anything except these stories so I obviously didn't think of Alias!  
  
A/N: OK, chapter 2! I have an idea for a new story so I'll probably be updating this less often, although I know where it's going. Sort of. Thanks for all the reviews and all that stuff! And the song is 'Wasting My Time' by Default.  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 2: Wasting His Time~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Sark had been dead to the world for the past 6 months. A month after she had left, everyone at work had been talking about Sydney's disappearance. But he wouldn't talk about it with anyone, despite all the questions. And because he was the last person who had seen Sydney, there were a lot of questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer.  
  
For one, Aidan couldn't believe that he had a daughter. He had missed 9 years of his child's life and he didn't want to miss anymore. But he didn't know if Sydney had found Adrienne yet, and although he tried to e-mail her, there was no response. His life was deteriorating before his eyes.  
  
*Well I don't want to see you waiting  
  
I've already gone too far away  
  
I still can't keep the day from ending  
  
No more messed up reasons for me to stay  
  
Well this is not for real  
  
Afraid to feel  
  
I just hit the floor  
  
Don't ask for more  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
You can't stop the feeling  
  
And there's no reason  
  
Let's make the call  
  
And take it all again  
  
Whoa again  
  
Months went by with us pretending  
  
When did our light turn from green to red  
  
I took a chance and left you standing  
  
Lost the will to do this once again  
  
Well this is not for real  
  
Afraid to feel  
  
I just hit the floor  
  
Don't ask for more  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
You can't stop the feeling  
  
And there's no reason  
  
Let's make the call  
  
And take it all  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting my time again  
  
Whoa again  
  
See you waiting  
  
Lonesome, lonely  
  
See you waiting  
  
I see you waiting  
  
Well this is not for real  
  
Afraid to feel  
  
I just hit the floor  
  
Don't ask for more  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
You can't stop the feeling  
  
And there's no reason  
  
Let's make the call  
  
And take it all  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting... *  
  
A week later and Sark was still the same. He hadn't gone into work for a month and Rebecca was getting worried. She called him every day to get his opinion on new issues at the office and came by every night to drop off his email that she had printed out and any other documents that came by. And every day he would ask whether or not his father had stopped by and every day the answer was the same.  
  
"No, Aidan. Why? Are you expecting something from him?"  
  
"No reason Rebecca. I was just wondering."  
  
"OK, well here's your e-mail for the day. And here's a file that Mr. Roban dropped off. It's the reports for the quarter."  
  
"Thanks, Rebecca. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, Aidan. Bye."  
  
Aidan flipped through the report, not paying attention to any of the numbers or notes, and then went on to his e-mail. The top 5 messages were from businessmen who wanted to meet with him and he threw those aside. The last e-mail was different, however.  
  
TO: Asark@dcompany.com  
  
FROM: Sbristow@gov.org  
  
Be in New Orleans 6 o'clock this Saturday. Nashville/Perrier in front of  
church. We need to talk.  
-S.  
  
A/N: OK, the next chapter will have them meeting for those of you who are impatient! I know I sure am impatient!! REVIEW! As always. 


	3. On The Inside

Disclaimer: I d - o - n - t o - w - n A - l - i - a - s!!  
  
A/N: OK, I'm trying something a little different here, well different from all the other chapters in this story and Breathing Again. Anyway, this chapter is all about Adrienne so enjoy and review!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 3: On the Inside~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
The last time Adrienne had seen her home was almost 200 days ago. At first she had kept count on the wall above her bed with notches, but sometime after Day 67 she lost track. She knew it must be sometime close to winter, though, because there was a cold draft that blew through the tiny barred window in her room. But then again, she could just be someplace that was always cold.  
  
For a nine-year-old, Adrienne was smart. Although she had never told anyone, she knew that her mom and grandfather worked for the CIA and that was why she sometimes had to spend a couple of days at Uncle Will's.  
  
She also knew that it would do no good to complain about the situation she was in. There was nothing she could do about it. And after all, although her room was not that nice, the bed was still comfortable and they let her out once a day to run around the indoor track. Of course, she was blindfolded on the ways there and back, but after only a month she could walk there in her sleep. Four times a week there was a tutor who came to teach her but there were always two guards outside her door. The only time they left was when they were relieved for the next shift.  
  
So on the outside, Adrienne acted like she was fine. But on the inside, her anger was rising. She was bored, waiting in that cell of a room for someone, anyone, to come. There was a bookcase in the room, but she had already read half of the books and the rest didn't look too promising.  
  
Adrienne settled into a routine, day in and day out, but throughout it all, she just wanted to be free and see her mom again.  
  
TBC.??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: I know it's short but deal with it!!! 


	4. Almost Eleven Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4!! I already have up to Chapter 8 written. I wrote them all this week but I haven't had a chance to update them until now! Thanks for the good reviews! Enjoy!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 4: Almost Eleven Years~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Sark was cold. He had thought that if New Orleans was this far south it wouldn't be that cold. But he was wrong. It was November, and he was freezing in his t-shirt.  
  
When Sydney saw him she laughed inwardly. She felt fine in her sweater and jeans, her long brown hair hanging down her back. Even with circled under her eyes and a gaunt face she still looked beautiful to Sark.  
  
Sydney stood with her hands in her pockets, unsure of what to say. He broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Syd."  
  
"Aidan. Come on, let's walk."  
  
They set off down the street and walked for almost 2 blocks before Sydney spoke again.  
  
"How've you been Aidan?"  
  
"OK," he changed his mind. "Well, not OK I've missed you Syd," he said, turning to look at her.  
  
"Yeah and you know who I've missed? My daughter." Sydney tried but she couldn't keep the coldness from her voice.  
  
Sark took the opportunity. "And how do you think I feel Sydney? Nine years after she's born, I find out that I have a daughter and before I've even had a chance to *see* her, she's gone. Did you ever think about that Syd?"  
  
Sydney stopped dead in her tracks. "Aidan, I know I should've told you sooner but it just wasn't right."  
  
"What wasn't right? I think I need to know Sydney, she's my daughter, too."  
  
"It's beautiful here this time of year isn't it?"  
  
Sark knew she was trying to change the subject but he let her. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about that right now.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he agreed.  
  
"I grew up in that house right there," Sydney said, pointing.  
  
"That's right. I'd forgotten that you used to live here."  
  
Sydney stopped to look at her childhood home and Sark stopped with her.  
  
"I remember exactly where I was and what I was doing when my father told me that my mother was gone," she whispered. "Now I think of that memory as useless; she was never really gone."  
  
"Sydney we don't have to talk about this right now," Sark said. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"Yes we do Sark." Sydney pulled away. "You don't know this, but my mom worked for the KGB. That was why she had to fake her death, because someone was onto her. That someone was your father."  
  
"But why would he be after your mom? Syd?"  
  
"You lost your mother even younger than I did Aidan. My mom was the cause for that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you get it Sark!?" Sydney was yelling now. "My mom killed your mom!"  
  
Sark almost fell over. He leaned against an oak tree for support, his deep blue eyes watering. "How long have you known?"  
  
Sydney looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Syd? How long have you known?"  
  
She looked into his blue eyes with her own brown ones.  
  
"Almost eleven years."  
  
TBC?  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: Ooo new twist! Haha. REVIEW!! 


	5. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I DoN't OwN aLiAs!!!  
  
A/N: Chapter 5!!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
^^^ Los Angeles- 3 Weeks Later ^^^  
  
He hated the hotel room. He felt confined, like he was trapped. And it gave Sark a lot of time to think about things.  
  
He still loved her, and he knew that, but he couldn't understand why. She had lied to him for over a decade, and he forgave her, somewhat. Their lives were so screwed up and twisted that he wondered sometimes if they could ever work it out.  
  
***Flashback- 3 weeks earlier***  
  
"Almost eleven years. I'm so sorry Sark, I know I should've told you."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Sark you didn't work for the CIA, you didn't have clearance to know anything about it."  
  
"I want that clearance," he half-whispered, blue eyes flashing.  
  
"That's the other reason I'm here, Aidan. I convinced Kendall to offer you a job as a low-level analyst with the CIA."  
  
"And the clearance?"  
  
"In about a month or so you could have it if you worked hard enough."  
  
He didn't even have to think about the answer. "I'll come."  
  
"OK. I have a plane waiting for me so I need to go. Here's a ticket for you back to D.C. so you can back some stuff and here's one to L.A. I'll see you in two days."  
  
Sark began to walk away. "Oh, and Aidan?" Sydney called after him. He turned around. "Thanks-for everything."  
  
He turned and began walking again.  
  
"I'm in love with the daughter of my mother's murderer," he whispered to himself.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Sark sighed. His new job with the CIA was interesting, but sometimes he wished he was back in D.C. at his boring old job. He wanted to be there when they found his daughter and he wanted to find out why his mother had been killed, but those were the only reasons he was staying in D.C. He hadn't even bought an apartment and had been living out of his suitcase for the last 3 weeks.  
  
For Sark, life was hell.  
  
TBC??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: OK, finally done typing this up!! The next chapter is gonna have some Sarkney. Just a little spoiler for ya'll! So REVIEW!! 


	6. One Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.  
  
A/N: Chapter 6!! This story should be only about 9 chapters but there will be a 3rd part in the series. maybe even 4 or 5!! Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling on now (even though I really wasn't) and get on to the chapter! The song is 'One Thing' by Finger Eleven and don't forget to review!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 6: One Thing~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
^^^ 2 Weeks Later ^^^  
  
"Sydney you need to get out of the office. You've been practically living here for the past 7 months." Weiss was trying to get Sydney to go out to a bar with a few of their co-workers.  
  
"Weiss, I don't know."  
  
"You're coming, Syd! Even if I have to drag you home and make you change and then drag you all the way to the bar, you're coming. Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
"Fine, fine, Weiss, I'm coming. You don't have to beg," she jokes, and smiled.  
  
"Wow, Syd, that's the first smile I've seen from you in weeks!"  
  
Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Don't get too used to it."  
  
^^^ An Hour Later ^^^  
  
"Weiss! You didn't tell me this was a karaoke bar!"  
  
"Well I didn't want you to back out!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" she said playfully as she lightly punched his arm.  
  
"You could kick my ass any day Bristow so I hope you don't keep that promise!" Weiss led her over to a table where others from their office were sitting, including Sark.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said brightly, trying on another smile.  
  
^^^ Later ^^^  
  
"Aidan! It's your turn!" Sydney was a little drunk. The agents were taking turns singing karaoke in alphabetical order but Sydney had already gone 5 times. And they hadn't even gotten to the Ss yet. For everyone who didn't want to go, Sydney was up there, singing everything from Michael Jackson to Christina Aguilera.  
  
Sark stood up slowly. He hadn't had as many drinks as everyone else but he was in his own little world because of what he'd found out that day. After finally earning the clearance he had immediately looked up the details of his mother's death. He learned that she was also a KGB agent and had been suspected of being a double agent working for the CIA against the KGB. So Irina Derevko had been ordered to 'eliminate the threat'.  
  
"Go Sark!" Weiss yelled and Sark was brought out of his reverie. He smiled and went to pick a song.  
  
Sydney also smiled as Sark walked towards the stage. She loved the way his muscles filled his black t-shirt and his tousled blonde hair. Her smile became even wider when Sark was onstage and put that trademark smirk on his face; it seemed like it was directed just at her. He started singing and the whole table was shocked at how beautiful his voice was.  
  
* Restless tonight  
  
Cause I wasted the light  
  
Between both these times  
  
I drew a really thin line  
  
It's nothing I planned  
  
And not that I can  
  
But you should be mine  
  
Across that line.  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something?  
  
I promise I might  
  
Not walk on by  
  
Maybe next time  
  
But not this time  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something?  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something? *  
  
He looked at Sydney, hoping she would get the message. Sydney got up and walked to him, her heels clicking on the floor. To Sark, it seemed like it was an eternity before she reached the stage. He reached down and lifted her onto the stage. The whole world seemed to disappear as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Syd."  
  
She smiled. "I love you, too, Aidan."  
  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.  
  
The entire room erupted into applause. The bartender yelled over the noise. "Free drinks all around!"  
  
TBC??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: Hope it wasn't *too* cheesy for you!! More Sarkney in the next chapter! REVIEW!! 


	7. At Your Most Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias!  
  
Song: 'At My Most Beautiful' by R.E.M.  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 7: At Your Most Beautiful~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
^^^ 4 Weeks Later ^^^  
  
Sydney was almost happy. It was 2 in the morning and her boyfriend was lying next to her. The one thing that could make her life perfect was having her daughter asleep in the next room, but she wasn't there.  
  
She turned over to look at Sark, wondering if he knew that today his daughter was turning 10. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping, a lock of hair over his eyes. He was snoring softly and Sydney giggled.  
  
Sark slowly opened his eyes. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You." Sydney playfully hit him with her pillow.  
  
"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!"  
  
Sydney kissed him deeply.  
  
"OK, maybe that can make up for it." He smirked.  
  
"Maybe?" She kissed him again.  
  
"OK, now: Definitely makes up for it."  
  
* I've found a way to make you  
  
I've found a way  
  
A way to make you smile  
  
I read bad poetry  
  
Into your machine  
  
I save your messages  
  
Just to hear your voice  
  
You always listen carefully  
  
To awkward rhymes  
  
You always say your name  
  
Like I wouldn't know it's you  
  
At your most beautiful.  
  
I've found a way to make you  
  
I've found a way  
  
A way to make you smile  
  
At my most beautiful  
  
I count your eyelashes, secretly  
  
With every one, whisper I love you  
  
I let you sleep  
  
I know you're closed eye watching me,  
  
Listening  
  
I thought I saw a smile  
  
I've found a way to make you  
  
I've found a way  
  
A way to make you smile. *  
  
Her phone rang. Sark groaned. "Why do people always call when we're in the middle of something?"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe because they don't want us to be in the middle of something."  
  
He sighed as she reached over to get the phone off the bedside table. "And at 2 in the morning, no less."  
  
"Hello?" Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney get down here right now!"  
  
"Dad?" Sark looked at her, confused. "Down where?"  
  
"Come to the office. You need to see something."  
  
"Dad what is it?"  
  
"I can't explain over the phone. Is Mr. Sark there?"  
  
'Yeah. But Dad-"  
  
"No buts Sydney. Just get down here and bring him with you." He hung up.  
  
"Sydney?" Sark sounded concerned. "What does your dad want?"  
  
"We have to go. Now."  
  
TBC??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: OK, I decided to expand this chapter and split it up into two so you're gonna have nine chapters when I'm finished with the story. You can thank me later!! Haha. Anyway, I'll type up Chapter 8 (and maybe 9) tomorrow cuz I'm tired now. REVIEW!!! 


	8. Revelation

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Alias!  
  
A/N: 2nd to last chapter!! There's gonna be a big revelation in this chapter (hence the name) so get ready! Wait, you actually don't get to know what the revelation is but Syd and Sark do. Oh never mind you'll see what I mean.  
  
Song: 'Betrayal is a Symptom' by Thrice  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 8: Revelation~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
Sydney almost ran down the hall at the Joint Task Operations Center, practically dragging Sark behind her. She hadn't even known that the C.I.A. stayed open this late but apparently they did, even though nobody was there except for Jack Bristow. Sydney ran over to him.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?"  
  
"Sydney. Good, you're here. There are many things I have to tell you today. First of all, I know that Sark here is Adrienne's father." He nodded at Aidan who just stood there, silent.  
  
"What? But how?"  
  
"It's obvious Sydney. But to my knowledge, no one else knows. He needed to be here to see what I've found."  
  
"Dad, please tell me!"  
  
Sark cut in. "Mr. Bristow," he said calmly, "I have a feeling that whatever you've found is rather important to Sydney and I so if you would just tell us I believe we all might feel a little better with this situation."  
  
Jack regarded Sark for a moment, and then made up his mind. "Follow me," he ordered.  
  
He led them to the briefing room and shut the doors.  
  
"I wanted to show this to you before Kendall saw it."  
  
"But Dad-"  
  
"I don't care if I *should* show it to him; you need to see it first, so don't argue with me and sit down." They sat. "Thank you."  
  
Jack began to type something into the computer. Sark noticed that Sydney was shaking and he put his hand over hers. She calmed down immediately and waited in silence. Jack stood up again.  
  
"Sydney. Aidan," he nodded to each of them, "I found her."  
  
Sydney gasped. "Adrienne?? You found Adrienne? Where?"  
  
"I had contacts all over the world keeping an eye out for her. My contact in Madagascar turned up with this an hour ago."  
  
He hit a key and a picture appeared on all of the screens. Sydney almost fainted, but Sark couldn't see why. At first the girl looked totally unfamiliar but a closer look revealed his and Sydney's features. He was looking at his daughter.  
  
But it wasn't the girl who seemed to bother Sydney so much. It was the man with the girl. Because the photo was grainy and in black and white, his features weren't identifiable or recognizable to Sark.  
  
* Faith  
  
Is not something that I grasp  
  
It's something that I fake  
  
As I'm slipping, as I'm falling through the cracks  
  
Faith  
  
Without action is a mask  
  
For making some mistakes  
  
As I'm slipping, as I'm falling through the cracks. *  
  
"Sydney? Who is that?"  
  
But Sydney couldn't talk. She just kept shaking her head and repeating "Oh my god," over and over again.  
  
* But somehow I find beauty in our failings  
  
Somehow I find meaning in this life  
  
Some I made perfect in this fracture  
  
Your back is begging sweetly for my knives. *  
  
Sark grabbed her shoulders. "Sydney?"  
  
"It's- it's-" she couldn't finish, but suddenly Sark understood. He understood all too well.  
  
* I'm spilling blood  
  
Glancing down to hide my face  
  
I walk with eyes closed tight through monuments of grace  
  
My faith is a front, I'm spilling blood  
  
Isn't it sweet how I'm trusted with angels?  
  
And how quickly I break my promises.  
  
Isn't it sweet? *  
  
TBC??  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: dun dun dun! Well???? Who's the man!? 1 chapter left to go!! I already have it written but I won't put it up unless I get some reviews! That means: REVIEW!! 


	9. Quiero Mis Padres

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias!!!  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter!! I'll try and get the next part in the series up as soon as I can, I sort of have the idea for it, but it might take me awhile. Anyway, enjoy as always and please review! I haven't been getting that many lately so let's try and give me some feedback people!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
~What Now~  
  
~Chapter 9: Quiero Mis Padres.~  
  
//// \\\\  
  
^^^ Earlier, in Madagascar ^^^  
  
Adrienne was getting tired of waiting. She'd gotten a calendar from her tutor and so she knew that today was her birthday. She wondered if her captors knew. Or if her mother even remembered. It had been over 8 months since she was taken from L.A. and Adrienne missed everything. Her friends, her family, even her school.  
  
"Adrienne!"  
  
She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at Ms. Barnes, her tutor. "Sorry Ms. B. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Obviously. Adrienne you need to pay attention. We have to cut our time short today because you will have a visitor later. So, back to Spanish."  
  
"I'm gonna have a visitor? Who?"  
  
"I was not informed, Adrienne. Lets get back to your lessons now."  
  
Adrienne sighed, she hated Spanish. "OK, fine."  
  
"Good. Now translate this to Spanish." Ms. Barnes wrote something on the board behind her.  
  
« Carlos quiere un perrito para su cumpleaños. » Adrienne recited.  
  
« Bien. Ahora, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños ? »  
  
« Hoy. »  
  
« Interesante. Y ¿que quieres tu para tu cumpleaños ? »  
  
Adrienne paused. « Mis padres. »  
  
^^^ Later ^^^  
  
Ms. Barnes stood up. "Good lesson today Adrienne. I'll see you on Tuesday."  
  
"Bye, Ms. B."  
  
As her tutor left, one of the guards came into Adrienne's room. "I am to take you to the meeting room," he stated.  
  
Adrienne stood up. "Yeah, whatever," she replied, bored with the idea of having a visitor already.  
  
They walked out of the door and the other guard joined them as they walked down the hall and out of a door into the sunshine. Adrienne stopped for a second, surprised that they were letting her outside. But then again, the only person outside was a beggar digging in a dumpster who seemed to be fidgeting with something on his sleeve. They walked for a block and then went inside what seemed to be a warehouse.  
  
After about two minutes inside the warehouse the guards stopped at a door. "This is it," the first guard said.  
  
"OK, so are we going in?"  
  
"Not yet. We have to wait for the signal."  
  
They stood there for a few more minutes, Adrienne getting even border by the second. Just as the door opened one of the guards hissed at her. "Stop fidgeting."  
  
They walked into what was apparently an office. A voice came from the chair behind the desk, although the back was turned to them so the speaker was not visible. "Adrienne Bristow. Nice to see you again."  
  
Adrienne smirked. It was obviously a voice scrambler. "What do you mean *again*? Have we already met?"  
  
"Why yes, we have. And I've met your mother. Very well, in fact. Oh, and I know who your father is," the man added as an afterthought.  
  
"My father? You know? How?"  
  
"Stop asking questions you silly girl. You will find answers soon enough. Well, maybe not *soon*," he laughed, "but sometime."  
  
"What if I want them now?"  
  
"My, my, we are feisty for a little ten-year-old aren't we? And on your birthday of all days. If you're not a good girl then how are you supposed to get presents?"  
  
"How do you know it's my birthday?" Adrienne asked, wary of this stranger.  
  
"Well I know a lot of things. I've also been at most of your birthdays since you were born. It's just a matter of time until you realize who I am, Adrienne."  
  
Adrienne's eyes widened in realization.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
"Adrienne, say hello to Michael," her mother pleaded.  
  
"Hello Michael!"  
  
"She's cute, Sydney," the man said, turning to her mother. "Looks a lot like you."  
  
"Yeah, she does," said Sydney, smiling.  
  
"Mommy! I wanna play! Can Michael play with me?"  
  
"Sure, honey. But don't get your new birthday dress dirty."  
  
"I won't Momma!" She ran outside, dragging Michael by the hand. As soon as she got in the backyard she jumped into the flowerbeds.  
  
"Now, Adrienne. If you're not a good girl how are you supposed to get presents?"  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Oh my god," Adrienne whispered as the chair turned around.  
  
A pair of bright green eyes flashed at her. "Say hello, Adrienne."  
  
THE END!!  
  
//// \\\\  
  
A/N: WELL?? Originally this didn't have the flashback but I thought it kind of fit in. Plus it was cool. Well part 3 ('Almost There') should be up as soon as I can get it up. But in the meantime I need TONS OF REVIEWS!!!! *Wink wink*  
  
Spanish translations:  
  
1. Adrienne: Carlos wants a puppy for his birthday.  
  
2. Ms. Barnes: Good. Now, when is your birthday?  
  
3. Adrienne: Today.  
  
4. Ms. Barnes: Interesting. And what do you want for your birthday?  
  
5. Adrienne: My parents.  
  
OK, a few thanks are in order for making this possible (I know that sounds incredibly corny but its true!)  
  
Ori: Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews!! And the torturing Vaughn part WILL come. I promise! But probably a lot later. but anyway that was a big spoiler for ya'll!!  
  
Landi104: Thanks for everything!! And this chapter was for you!! Haha!!  
  
OK, I'm sorry I know I missed a couple of people: just quick mentions here: leonsalanna, Fanatic482, and niki, thanks for all your reviews!! 


	10. Author's Note

NOTE: For all of you who are wondering when I'm going to begin the next part in the series, it might be awhile but I am working on it so don't worry. I'm also trying to think of what to do with 'Savior' so if you have any ideas e-mail me at katie3792@hotmail.com with suggestions!  
  
Oh, and the 3rd part in the 'Breathing Again' series will be called 'Almost There' just in case you were wondering. which you probably weren't but that's ok!!  
  
~love you all~ 


End file.
